


Once Upon A Dream

by VixenFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Dark!Marco, Evil Marco Bott, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Marco is a crazy bastard, Someone please help Jean, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenFire/pseuds/VixenFire
Summary: As he looked into the eyes of betrayal, Jean knew this was not the boy he use to be.





	Once Upon A Dream

 The sun has gone to rest, the moon takes its place as the darkness begins to surround him. He likes the night, it hides his flaws, his imperfections, the scars burned into his flesh, the stabs of knives left behind.

Jean had noticed this. He didn't know who this man was, he hadn't seen his face. He couldn't move to see his face. Not while his hands were in chains and he was locked in this cell. But Jean knew who this stranger worked with, those two traitorous bastards, Bertholdt and Reiner. Jean had been locked down here for days, that man dressed in black never straying too far from his cage, but only Bertholdt talked to him while he was in here. That sweaty bastard only begged him for information, to which Jean declined to give, cussing and snarling at him.

But today, Reiner came down, a grim look on his face. Jean couldn't believe he once called that man his brother, his comrade.

"He won't give us information, he's yours.. Don't make him suffer, please." Jean was surprised to hear that. Panic set in, he didn't wanna die. No, no, no!

"Reiner!" Jean pleaded, "Reiner, _please_!" Golden eyes filled with sorrow met his, and his warrior comrade simply walked away. "Don't you fucking walk away, don't you fucking kill me! How can you  _live_ with yourself?!" Jean yelled and screamed, pulling on his chains. But his screaming was only met with the sound of a metal door slamming shut.

Jean could've sobbed if not for his pride and stubbornness, he didn't want Reiner to remember him crying and being completely pathetic. Silence enveloped the room, that shadow stepping out into the dim light, and the terror that struck straight through Jean's heart was indescribable. That face was scarred, but still so beautiful. His features had sharpened over the past four years. But Jean would never forget that face, not in a million years. Tears finally escaped, falling from his eyelashes and making their way down his cheeks. Jean fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands as he sobbed.

"How?! How are you alive?! Why are you with _them?!_ " He was so confused and heartbroken.

Marco opened the cell, stepping inside and crouching down next to Jean. The tanned, freckled male ran a gentle hand through the sobbing male's hair. Although the gesture was comforting, there no was emotion on that beautiful face or in those dark, chocolate eyes. Jean flinched as he was touched, this man scared him more than he'd like to admit. Marco was gone, replaced with something much more dark and sinister. A gloved hand reached out and lifted Jean's head, and terrified amber eyes reached dark orbs. He wasn't afraid of what this _stranger_ was going to do to him, no. Jean was afraid because even if his hands weren't bound, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt Marco, because even after all these years, Jean loved him with all his heart.

"Jean," That deep, lovely voice spoke, "Don't cry." His words only seemed to make the blond's shoulders shake harder, and Jean threw his arms around Marco, holding him tightly for possibly the last time. A scarred hand patted his back and he finally pulled back to stare Marco in the face.

"Marco, I love you! please, please _get me out of here_!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Marco had a fistfull of Jean's hair and was dragging him out while he kicked and screamed.

" _ **Liar!** " _Marco snarled, throwing Jean into a nearby room. It had little to no light, but as Jean looked up from his place on the ground, he was met with blood stains and weapons used for unspeakable torturing.

 

He was going to be murdered by the only man he ever truly loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be much longer. Sorry if this is poorly written, I haven't done anything like this in a long time. Although I should manage to pick up my old skills soon once again. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for all the breaking your heart is going to have to endure throughout this fic. :)


End file.
